Say Something
by PotterHead146
Summary: During a day off from Idol Project A young singer from a famous American group Living legacy is trying to figure out her feelings for a certain boy in the famous Korean group called BTS. But are her feelings one sided or do things develop between the two?


Disclaimer the original story belongs to Clariefitze All of her stories are amazing! and i am a huge fan of all of her work! So shout out to Clariefitze fot the best stories that i have read in a long time!

Ash was in the recording studio once again. It was her safe haven. A quiet-ish place for her when she needed to escape from the stress and confusion of every day life around her. Back in America Ash would run to the studio and pour her heart out though her music and it would relase everything she pent up. To her it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders it was her stress re-leaver. She was currently setting up the recording booth for herself. Today was a day for both groups to relax and rest. Both Groups were thankful for thier days off from all of the competitions and photo-shoots. They would lay sit around and watch some animes or tv shows (granted most of them were in korean but the girls didn't mind). But Ash had something else on her mind as she set up the booth. A single name popped into her mind...Jungkook. He has been on her mind for the past few weeks, and was the the reason to her confusion.

The moment when BTS walked into the room the first day to meet Living Legacy Ash's eyes were drawn to him. Out of all the BTS members he stood out to her the most. He had an angel like face. His deep brown eyes held a kindness that most wouldn't care to see. He has the cutest smile that lit up his face and made his eyes shine. It was nothing like J-Hope's smile which lit up the room no matter mater the mood. No this smile was all Jungkook's his own unique smile. He was the Maknae...the Golden Maknae, Just how Ash was the maknea of Living Legacy. Now Ash is no golden maknea she will tell you that her self she is more like the Tarnished Maknea and thats what she preferred.

Now These past few weeks have been busy. With all the challenges and photo shoots. And with in these few weeks BTS and Living Legacy have been getting close...Mikki and Jin, Rap Monster and Rae, Perrie and V, J-Hope and Lex, Dylan and Suga, and Jimin and Mabel. But Ash couldn't figure Jungkook out. One minute he was warm smiling bright talking excitedly, the next moment he seemed cold and distant and shy. She was getting mixed vibes.

'Does he like me at all?' Ash thought as she set the microphone and connected the headphones.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. Ash sighed as she puts the cd in and cranks the volume. She walks into the booth making sure not to bump into anything and knock it over, and slided the head phones on. As was unaware that the speakers were connected. She pressed play and the music flowed out of the speakers, it was a soft and gentle piano introduction.

After about four beats Ash opened her mouth and sang into the microphone soft and gentle "Say something I'm giving up on you...I'll be the one if you want me too"

While Ash startedd to sing Jungkook who had been looking for hears hears the music coming from the recording studio. He stops in the hall confused knowing that there were no challenges today. Everybody was in the main room watching anime and relaxing. So he goes to investigate who was in the studio and why they were there. Jungkook walks down the hall and into the recording studio. He sees Ash standing in the booth singing her heart into the song.

"And I... I'm feeling so small... It was over my head I knew nothing at all...and I..I'll stumble and fall.. I'm still learning love, just starting to crawl."And as she sings her voice grows filling the room with an sweet Angelic voice. It made Jungkook's chest tighten and tears gathered In his eyes. He watches her sing losing herself to the music, and he could tell that Ash was singing all of her emotions into this song making it her own.

Ash's voice grows in volume and softens as she sings " say something I'm giving up on up on you...I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you... anywhere I would of followed on you...oh...say something I'm giving up on you"

When she finishes she lets out a sigh feeling a little better. She takes the head phones off and walks out of the booth. As she walks out of the booth she notices Jungkook standing there looking at her. Ash freezes feeling her cheeks flood with heat.

"Jungkook...I didn't know you were here..." Her voice filled with embarrassment.

He looks at her kindness and admiration in his eyes. " So beautiful..."

At his own words both his face heats up and ash's turns redder than any tomato. Pretty sure she had shamed every tomato in the world in that moment. but she says shyly, "Not as good as you..."

Getting the courage Jungkook walks over to Ash closing the space between them. He looks at her "You feel like this?"

She looks at the floor not answering his question but says "Jungkook..."  
He looks at her with both an affectionate and sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry you feel this" Ash looks at Jungkook and all her earlier emotions flood over her as she blurts out "I like you!"

A light pink dusts his cheeks as he looks at her surprised for a moment. But he smiles, "I like you too."

Ash blinks in utter surprise stammers "Y...y...you do?!"

Jungkook nods bashfully "You are talented, pretty and kind why would I not like you?"

Ash looks down feeling embarrassed and says "You sent me mixed signals...I didn't know what to think. You were hot one moment cold the next..."

He waits a moment processing her words and then smiles feeling akward and says "You were too"

"Looks like we were both throwing out mixed messages.." Ash chuckles thinking 'well I feel stupid now...' Jungkook pulls her into a warm embrace Ash squeaks surprised for a moment but returns the embrace wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder.

after a minute Jungkook clears his throat and says "Ash?"

She looks up at him eyes her eyes glittering with happiness. "Yes?"

"can you teach me that song?" He grins nervously.

She smiles warmly "of course." She gently grabs his hand and pulls him to the booth and smiles "let's start with the notes"

Lex who had snuck away to go to the "bathroom" had seen what had happened between the Maknaes. She smirks sticking her hand in her pockets walking back to the main room to tell everyone.


End file.
